


Северный ветер

by SovietSatin



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Drama, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: — Вдруг это никогда не прекратится?
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Kudos: 2





	Северный ветер

— Мишенька.

Слава заёрзал немного, очень больно ему надавив на бедро, и только сильнее за шею обнял — так, что Миша и читать уже не мог, сидеть ровно. Потому книжку он бережно отложил на низкий столик. Сесть попытался удобнее, но стало только больнее, а Слава носом ткнулся под подбородок. Жарко.

— Вдруг это никогда не прекратится?

Его совсем детский испуг весь вечер вызывал у Миши улыбку — оказавшись запертым метелью в домике, отдалённом даже от всех приличных деревень, Слава сначала злился. Сильнее, чем когда Миша его сюда привёз. Но злость его быстро переросла в страх — странный, ему не свойственный, а от того и такой искренний.

Неторопливо лаская Славе бёдра и талию, Миша старался успокоить его хоть так, простыми прикосновениями, близостью, теплом, но справлялся плохо. Ничего ему не помогало. Слава всё так же сидел, легонько подрагивая. Ребёнок.

Что-то особенно сильно стукнуло по крыше, засвистел вновь утихнувший было ветер, и Слава едва ли не свалился с коленей Миши, тут же придвинувшись ещё ближе.

— Глупый. Взрослый мужчина, а боишься обычной метели. Спи.

Миша поднял свою руку выше, с талии на спину, поглаживая Славу теперь меж лопаток, поправил осторожно съехавший плед и мягко поцеловал приоткрытые немного губы. Слава смешно фыркнул, отворачиваясь.

— Утром проснешься, ничего уже не будет.

— Не факт.

— Чего ты боишься? Это же не первая метель в твоей жизни, а детство ты и вовсе в деревне провёл. Там же были метели?

— Скорее юность. И то была не настолько глухая деревня — вокруг люди, дома, а не поле и лес с единственной дорогой, которую замело.

— Не переживай так. Всё будет хорошо.

Слава наконец обмяк, пусть и не успокоившись, но присмирев, и Миша заворожённо смотрел, как всё умиротвореннее с каждым мигом становились черты его лица, как пропадало напряжение. Нежные, немного обветренные губы поцеловал ещё раз. Слава не отвернулся — он уже мирно спал. Миша обнял его покрепче, чтобы ночью не уронить, и подбородком мягко упёрся в макушку. Расслабился.

А следующий миг — яркий свет, что бил в глаза, и Миша сощурился, улыбаясь — Слава, укутанный в плед, сидел на подоконнике, подставляя лицо солнцу. Грелся.

***

— Есть сдвиги?

Слава щёлкал ручкой, хотя этот звук уже злил его.

— Нет, Владислав Юрьевич, но я вас предупреждал, когда вы пришли ко мне, что продажа может затянуться на годы.

— Мне все равно. Я хочу продать этот дом.

— Вряд ли найдётся покупатель, придётся долго ждать.

— Я хочу продать его сейчас.

Щелчок вышел особенно сильным и из ручки с треском вылетели стержень и пружинка.

— Владислав Юрьевич, дома в этом экономическом районе не пользуются спросом, а ваш к тому же находится совсем в отдалении. Я попробую что-нибудь сделать, но ничего не обещаю.

— Полгода. Даю тебе срок полгода.

— И что потом? — мужчина усмехнулся, серьёзно слова Славы не воспринимая.

— Я разрушу тебе жизнь. Мне не сложно.

— Не сможете. Почему вам так горит?

— Не твоё дело.

Слава сбросил звонок, не попрощавшись, и схватился за отставленный стакан — в нём ещё оставался недопитый коньяк. Бесит. Каждая мысль об этом доме бесит. Являет славино полное бессилие, отчаяние, накопившиеся обиды, словно язык пламени кожи касается.

И избавиться от этого он не может.

Дома ведь спросом не пользуются.

***

В высоких сугробах ноги проваливались. Штаны, плотные и, как заявлял производитель, водоотталкивающие, начали промокать — Миша чувствовал мерзкую влажную прохладу. От такой мурашки по телу. Забытое чувство.

Калитку, почти до середины заваленную снегом, он даже не пытался толкнуть — бесполезно. Пришлось перелезать. Он рисковал. В широком смысле — ему нельзя здесь быть, таково молчаливое правило, которое нарушать не стоило. Но он знал, у кого просить, чтоб не отказали.

Миша снял перчатки и из кармана куртки достал один-единственный ключ, с трудом пропихнул его в скважину и провернул. Дважды. Дверь открылась с громким выразительным скрипом.

Конечно же пусто.

Полотенцем, что валялось на одном из стульев, Миша смахнул со стола пыль и кинул его к плите. Тоскливо, пусто и безжизненно. Никому больше ненужный, дом медленно умирал, зарастая пылью и плесенью.

Из рюкзака Миша достал бутылку с водой, налил немного в чайник и тщательно потряс, ополаскивая внутри, слил и только после этого наполнил наполовину и поставил на плиту. Пальцы из-за холода плохо слушались. Чиркнул спичкой. Достал сахар.

Рядом с плитой валялась коробка с остатками чайных пакетиков, просроченных и уже не пахнущих заваркой. Миша промыл чашку и кинул в неё два пакетика. Слава всегда ругался, когда он пил такой чай: можно же ведь взять хороший, рассыпной, правильно заварить.

Но Миша этих плясок с бубном не понимал. А потому и сейчас кипятком залил просроченные чайные пакетики, а не хвалёную славину заварку. Пил медленно, о кружку руки грел.

В растревоженном воздухе летала пыль, неторопливо оседая обратно, забиваясь в нос и рот. Неприятно. Миша сделал последний глоток, поднялся и кружку поставил в умывальник, натянул на руки перчатки.

Задерживаться в этом месте совсем не хотелось.

***

Слава стоял перед трухлявой калиткой и не мог понять одного — зачем он здесь. Почему вместо того, чтобы тихо нарушать санкции, отдыхая где-нибудь на пляже в Италии, он стоял здесь, у чёрта на рогах. Прошлое ворошил.

Ключ в замочную скважину влез нехотя, громко скрежеча — она проржавела, но всё равно поддалась. В нос ударил запах затхлости. А первым, что Слава увидел, стал темный дощатый пол, где среди ровной глади серой пыли выделялись нечеткие следы ботинок.

Их здесь быть не должно.

Слава насторожился.

Прошёл глубже, не разувшись, осмотрелся: полотенце лежало как-то неправильно, чайник стоял на плите. На крепком столе слой пыли был совсем тонким, а посредине выделялся всё ещё немного блестящий липкий ободок от кружки. Слава хихикнул немного нервно. Коснулся его пальцами, чтобы убедиться — не кажется, не больная фантазия. Разминулись.

Слава и забыл, что у _него_ оставались ключи. Он неторопливо подошёл к лестнице и поднялся, тут же огорчившись — в спальне ничего не поменялось. Все на своих местах. Слой пыли толстый, каким и должен быть, вещи валялись на своих местах.

По-прежнему пышное одеяло Слава взял за уголки и, зажмурившись, встряхнул — комнату заполнили столбы пыли, белёсые, точно густые, и он чихнул. Миша бы, наверное, засмеялся. Будь он здесь.

Но Слава один. На полу рядом с окном валялся старый плед и уродливый плюшевый мишка — ещё от прошлых хозяев остался. Остатки былой жизни. Слава кинул одеяло на место и, старательно отряхивая, поднял этого мишку: вместо одной лапки на тельце кривой шов, ушко приштопано красными нитками — дело рук Миши. Ему тогда было скучно.

Слава сел, и постель жалостливо скрипнула — пружины в матрасе проржавели. Приподнявшись, он скинул обувь и отполз назад, залез с ногами и в одеяло укутался — замёрз, лето в этих краях холодное, солнце почти не грело, оставалось только носом в мишину подушку ткнуться. _Здесь_ ничего не поменялось с их последней поездки. Разве что не пахло теплом, не пахло ими двумя, не пахло жизнью — ещё бы, десять лет прошло.

Слава взглядом застыл на пожелтевших обоях, подушку обнял и не заметил, как по щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.

Горько.


End file.
